Lo Que Pasa En Italia, traducción (What happens in italy)
by JanetStroke16
Summary: Esto es diez años después. Sam y Freddie van a tener una reunión de último minuto con Carly en Italia. Sam está casada, pero después de un inesperado encuentro en víspera de navidad Freddie espera cambiar eso. Esta es la secuela de "La que se fue," si no la han leído háganlo por favor o estarán confundidos. M por lenguaje y futuros capítulos. TODO EL CRÉDITO PARA angeface0109
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos! Son las 2 de la madrugada y sigo con empacando cosas y demás para el campamento XD. Muero de sueño y se supone que me pare a las 3:30 hahaha XD entonces dije, pues mejor subo la historia. **

**Si no han leído "La que se fue" TIENEN que leerla o esto no tendrá sentido…**

**iCarly no es mío.**

Capitulo 1

*Sam POV*

"¡VETE AL DIABLO JONATHAN!" Grité en su cara azotando la puerta de nuestra habitación y poniendo el seguro.

Acabábamos de tener una de nuestras grandes peleas enfrente de sus padres. Estaban probablemente haciendo un día de campo por esta pelea. Nunca les agradé y ahora les he dado una razón más para no hacerlo. Como sea, esto no es mi culpa. Es culpa de él por hacer una enorme decisión sin siquiera consultármelo primero, luego anunciarlo enfrente de ellos como si no fuera la primera vez que escucho de ello.

"Samantha abre la puerta, necesitamos discutir esto."

"¡¿QUÉ PARTE DE "VETE AL DIABLO" NO ENTIENDES?!"

"No puedes mantenerme excluido de mi propia habitación Samantha."

"¡NUESTRA HABITACION, JONATHAN! ¡NUESTRA… HABITACION! ¡AHÍ, ESE ES EL PROBLEMA! ¡ERES TAN JODIDAMENTE EGOISTA!" le contesté. En serio me saca de quicio con esa mentalidad. Todo es según sus reglas. Todo en esta casa y NUESTRAS vidas siempre se vuelven de su propiedad. Eso me incluye a mí, siente que cuando dice salta se supone que yo pregunte "¿Cuan alto?"

"¿ESTOY SIENDO EGOÍSTA? ¡TU ERES LA QUE ESTÁ SOBRE-REACCIONANDO!"

"¡SOLO DEJAME EN PAZ, CARAJO!"

"BIEN," jadeó frustrado. "Te daré algo de tiempo para calmarte y hablaremos de esto después, ¿Bien?" no respondí. Después de unos minutos, lo escuché bajar las escaleras.

No puedo soportar más esto. Tengo que salir de esta maldita casa. Necesito alejarme ahora, no solo para el fin de semana de año nuevo. Saqué mi laptop y comencé a escribir rápidamente. Cuando terminé, tomé mi teléfono y comencé a llamar.

"Quisiera hacer una llamada a Tuscany, Italia… Carly Russo. Gracias." El operador me comunicó y el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

"Hola Sam, ¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Cómo te sentirías si llegara un par de días antes de lo planeado?"

"Me parecería genial y los chicos… Oh-oh, ¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó cuando digirió mi petición unos momentos después.

"Mi esposo es un asno. Y, si me quedo aquí con él, atascada con su prejuiciosa madre, y su flojo cretino padre por más tiempo, VOY a regresar al estatus de criminal por cometer múltiples asesinatos de primer grado."

"Oh, bueno no queremos que eso ocurra. Seguro, puedes venir tan pronto como quieras. Los chicos no pueden esperar para verte, y puedo alistar la habitación de huéspedes. Pero, ¿Podrás conseguir un vuelo sin previo aviso? Son vacaciones."

"No te preocupes por ello. Ya me encargué de eso. Tuve que dar uno o dos dólares extras, pero como mi esposo constantemente me recuerda, de todas formas no es mi dinero." Dije enojada porque era solo un recordatorio de nuestra gran pelea.

"Bueno, está bien, ¿Cuándo debería esperarte?"

"Mañana después del medio día, mi vuelo sale en dos horas y tengo una escala de cómo tres horas en Francia."

"Espera, ¿Qué? Sam, dijiste unos días antes, ¡No justo ahora!"

"Carly, es 25 de diciembre para cuando llegue ahí serán un par de días antes de año nuevo." Dije rodando los ojos.

"Supongo que tienes razón. Bueno por lo menos podré verte pronto, en serio te extraño, y estoy segura de que mis chicos estarán felices de tener a la tía Sam en persona y no por webcam." Dijo ella.

"Si, lo mismo digo. Bueno, vamos a acortar esto, estos cargos internacionales son como perros. Te enviaré un email con mi hora exacta de llegada y todas esas cosas."

"Muy bien, te veo mañana entonces. Adiós cariño." Estaba a punto de colgar, pero la detuve.

"Oh, y Carls tal vez quieras alistar dos habitaciones para huéspedes."

"Um… ¿Por qué?" Preguntó confundida.

"Yo, como que invité a Freddie, ayer, y él dijo que vendría. Muy bien, adiós Carly. Te amo. Nos vemos mañana, dale un beso a los chicos por mí." Dije colgando el teléfono.

*En Tuscany*

*Carly POV*

"Sam… Sam… ¿A qué te refieres con que invitaste a Freddie? espera, ¿Cuándo viste a Freddie? ¿Sam? ¿Sam?" pregunté en el teléfono antes de escuchar el sonido de la línea. Típico de Sam, dejar caer una bomba en mi vida, luego cuelga antes de que tenga tiempo para preguntarle algo.

No es que me molestara que Sam invitara a Freddie. Es solo que han pasado diez años desde que lo vi, y el hecho de que hubieran hablado me agarró con la guardia baja. Italia robó un poco mi corazón. Solo regresé a Seattle para terminar la preparatoria con ellos como siempre prometimos que lo haríamos. Pero, tan pronto me gradué regresé. Seis meses después conocí a mi esposo Giovanni Russo. Un año después nos casamos, y ese mismo año me embaracé de nuestro primer hijo. Solo he regresado a Seattle una vez y fue para la boda de Sam.

Ahora, no conozco a Jonathan Wells muy bien, o para nada. El problema de vivir como a 5660 millas de tu mejor amiga es que no estás tan envuelta en su vida como lo desearías. Así que, la primera vez que lo conocí fue en el ensayo de la boda. Y honestamente, yo no lo hubiera escogido para Sam.

De hecho es el exacto opuesto de quien yo hubiera imaginado para Sam. no me mal entiendan, es muy guapo. Es como un metro ochenta de alto, piel bronceada, ese cabello rubio en el que puedes correr tus manos todo el día, y en serio sabe vestirse. Como sea, era muy… aburrido. Digo, tiene esta actitud recta hasta el tuétano. La única cosa interesante acerca de él era su creciente negocio. Y, no me hagan comenzar con su sentido del humor. Aunque Sam parecía feliz así que lo dejé pasar. Puse mi no tan genuina sonrisa, caminé por el pasillo como la madrina de honor, y la observé caminar hacia el altar, hacia un completo extraño.

Si, el no era con quien yo imaginaba que ella caminaría al altar. Aunque se lo que Sam vio en él… estabilidad. Ella tuvo una infancia ruda. Nunca conoció a su papá, y su mamá era… bueno, su mamá. La única estabilidad que tenía era iCarly, yo y Freddie.

Todos como que nos distanciamos cuando nos graduamos. No sé porque ella y Freddie se derrumbaron de la forma en que lo hicieron. Digo, yo esperaba que ellos se quedaran pegados el uno al otro cuando yo me fuera, y lo hicieron hasta después de la graduación. Freddie se fue a MIT, y eso era todo.

Yo incluso esperaba secretamente que terminaran juntos de nuevo. Sabía que había besado a Freddie antes de irme a Italia la primera vez, pero nada salió de eso. Lo discutimos cuando regresé para el último año. Acordamos que el beso había sido bueno, pero le faltaba esa chispa que pensé tendríamos. Freddie siempre había sido el chico de la puerta de al lado. Un maravilloso amigo, buen productor técnico, y un increíble humano en general, pero no estaba destinado a ser para mí ni yo para él.

Honestamente pienso que estaba destinado para Sam. Pero, el destino tenía otros planes.

Me pregunto cómo es que terminaron viéndose. Esa Samantha Puckett va a tener un buen sermón cuando llegue aquí. Wells, Samantha Puckett-Wells, probablemente nunca me acostumbre a eso, y ya ha estado casada por tres años.

Aunque su matrimonio se estaba desmoronando. Los primeros meses, todo parecía estar bien. En sus correos electrónicos y video chats solía estar efusiva por la nueva casa y el auto que él le había comprado, y cuán bien lo llevaba en la compañía. Entonces después de que pasara un año sus conversaciones cambiaron a que él siempre estaba trabajando, que él no está aquí ahora, que tuvo una junta de negocios, tuvo que volar al otro lado del país. Para el momento que el siguiente año llegó, le preguntaba como los estaba tratando la vida de casados; siempre decía simplemente "¿Qué matrimonio?" ahora su matrimonio es un asunto vetado.

Sam nunca debió casarse con él. Ella era miserable, y yo odio eso. ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado a Sam como una ama de casa? Sé que yo no, ella tenía planes antes de que se casara con él, pero ella los puso en espera porque no cabían en los "Planes" de él.

Que hijo de puta. Espero que el tiempo lejos de todo le dé a Sam algo de razonamiento. Espero que se dé cuenta que en serio se merece algo mejor que Jonathan hijo de puta Wells.

"Mamá, ¡Carlo tomó mi pelota de futbol y no me la regresa!" Gritó mi hijo mayor Lorenzo cuando entraba corriendo a la cocina. Lorenzo tiene ocho años, cumplirá nueve en unos cuantos meses. Luce igual que su padre. Cabello corto naturalmente rizado y oscuro, ojos grises, su naturalmente bronceada piel, y es atlético como su padre. Juro que salió de mí jugando soccer.

"No es cierto mamá, está mintiendo." Carlo entró corriendo tras él. Carlo es mi hijo menor. Bueno, eso hasta que dé a luz a nuestro siguiente bebé en más o menos cinco meses más. Tiene seis años. Se parece más a mí. Si cabello también es rizado pero no tanto como el de Lorenzo. Giovanni sigue rogándome que le deje cortárselo, pero siento que es lo que lo hace Carlo Spencer Russo. Le gustan los deportes, pero es más artístico por naturaleza. Puede en serio dibujar muy bien para un niño de seis años, y ha estado pidiendo tomar lecciones de violín. Enserio me recuerda mucho a Sam, es muy escurridizo. Estoy bastante segura de que tomó la pelota, pero tiendo a darle el beneficio de la duda para decir la verdad.

"Si tomaste el balón, pequeña sanguijuela"

"Pruébalo, cabezón."

"Chicos, basta con los apodos. Tenemos un millón de pelotas de futbol por toda la casa." Respondí ante su argumento.

"Pero, era mi favorito. El que la tía Sam me dio cuando cumplí 5." Dijo Lorenzo cruzando sus brazos, fulminando con la mirada a Carlo. Estaba hablando acerca del balón azul con negro. Sam se lo había dado para su cumpleaños, y lo traje conmigo después de su boda. Nunca lo dejaba fuera de su vista. Lo llamaba su balón de la suerte. Nunca habían conocido a Sam cara a cara, pero amaban a su tía Sam.

"TU LO TOMASTE CARA DE POMPIS; AHORA REGRESAMELO" Gritó Lorenzo con todas sus fuerzas empujando a Carlo haciéndolo caer.

"LORENZO STEPHEN RUSSO, NO ME IMPORTA CUAN ENOJADO ESTÉS, NO PUEDES LASTIMAR A TU HERMANO. ¿ME ESCUCHAS?" Le grité. Hasta cierto punto soporto muchas cosas de mis hijos, incluidos los apodos. Como sea, no toleraré que se lastimen físicamente.

"Lo lamento mamá, es solo que es mi pelota de la suerte, y con los entrenamientos para el equipo de juniors avanzados necesito toda la suerte que pueda obtener." Dijo agachando la cabeza.

Caminé hacia mi hijo y lo abracé. "Cariño vas a estar fabuloso. No necesitas la pelota, solo ve ahí y diviértete." Dije y el asintió. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Carlo correr fuera de la habitación y regresar unos minutos después con la pelota.

"Oye Ren, lamento haberla tomado. Solo quería jugar con ella, pero tú nunca me dejas y me enfadé. Lo lamento." Dijo Carlo en un tono de disculpa.

Lorenzo miró a su hermanito y suspiró. "Está bien pequeño monstro, ven, vamos afuera al patio y te enseñaré algunos movimientos." Dijo pasando su brazo por los hombros de Carlo. "Entonces tal vez te deje dibujarme." Eran momentos como este que me hacían una orgullosa madre.

"Oigan chicos necesito que regresen en una hora. La tía Sam llegará a la ciudad un poquito antes, y tienen que ayudarme a limpiar."

"¿En serio?" Dijo Carlo, su rostro iluminándose.

"¿Cuándo llegará?" Preguntó Lorenzo.

"Mañana"

"¡MUY BIEN!" Gritaron, chocando las manos, y corriendo por la puerta hablando de todo lo que Sam dijo que iba a hacer con ellos mientras estuviera aquí.

Solo espero que se relaje un poco mientras esté aquí. Esperemos que estar cerca de la familia le ayude a aclarar su mente. Tal vez estar cerca de Freddie traiga a flote algunos viejos olvidados sentimientos.

Una cosa es segura, este año nuevo va a ser muy interesante.

**:o ¿Qué creen que pasara en Italia? **

**Veámoslo en el próximo capítulo! Díganme que tal por un bello review! :3 ustedes saben cuánto AMO los reviews. **

**Se les quiere! Nos leemos pronto. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya vine! Ehhh! Tengo mucho sueño, así que seamos rápidos**

**Capitulo 2**

*Seattle*

*Sam's POV*

Después de colgarle a Carly empaqué suficientes cosas para cerca de dos semanas. Yo sabía que iba a recibir todo un sermón de parte de Carly cuando lleguara allí por ser tan poco clara sobre Freddie. Pero simplemente no quise entrar en detalles mediante una llamada internacional. Se necesitará algo más que unos pocos minutos para explicar lo que pasó en mi coche ayer.

Besé a Freddie.

Sin embargo, la confusión comenzó mucho antes de eso. Todo comenzó cuando me miró a los ojos por primera vez en 10 años en el supermercado. Era como si todos los sentimientos que había logrado enterrar, salieran a la superficie en un solo movimiento.

Explicar a Carly que no he olvidado a Freddie después de 10 años no iba a ser una tarea fácil. El hecho de que estoy casada lo hace aún peor.

Engañé a mi marido. Esa es la única cosa que pensé nunca haría. Una tarde con Freddie me había puesto a tener dudas de los últimos 10 años completos. ¿Por qué no luché más duro por Freddie? ¿Por qué realmente me casé con Jonathan? ¿Por qué sigo con Jonathan si soy tan miserable?

Yo sé por qué me casé con Jonathan. Sentí como si él fuera correcto para mí. Era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, cuando mi vida estaba pasando por un cambio masivo. Carly y Freddie acababan de irse cuando yo lo conocí. Empezamos como amigos antes de comenzar oficialmente a salir 3 años más tarde. Habíamos sido novios por dos años, cuando me pidió que me casara con él la primera vez, pero lo rechacé. Un año más tarde volvió a preguntar y yo acepté. Yo quería ir por la vía de la paz y privacidad, pero su madre no estaba cediendo, después de un compromiso de un largo año tuvimos una gran boda de fantasía con la mitad de Seattle como invitado.

Ahora, no estoy tan segura de por qué lo hice. Al principio todo estaba bien. Entonces su negocio despegó, y así lo hizo mi marido. Esta es la primera vez que lo he visto en semanas, y quiere usar nuestra primera noche juntos de nuevo para decir grandes y molestas noticias.

Sentí que el enojo comenzaba a crecer en mí de nuevo. Nunca imaginé esta vida para mí. Me miro en el espejo cada mañana y me pregunto qué pasó con Sam Puckett. Porque todo lo que veo ahora es Samantha Wells, el ama de casa y alma perdida. Samantha Puckett dejó el edificio hace unos siete años, y aún no ha regresado.

Sin embargo, vi un atisbo de ella ayer. Estaba con Freddie y fue como si la verdadera Sam Puckett saliera de su escondite. Habían pasado 10 años, pero se sentía como si nunca se hubiera ido, como si nos hubiéramos visto el día anterior en el apartamento de los Shay. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Por qué me se siento tan natural estando con él?

Abro la mesita de noche y veo el folleto del lugar que Jonatán y yo visitaríamos originalmente para Año Nuevo antes de que John decidiera programar su gran aventura empresarial de Las Vegas, y lo cancelara. Una vez más, el trabajo está antes que "el amor de su vida." En este momento estoy tan enfadada que ni siquiera un grasito me calmará.

Arranco el folleto antes de tomar nuestra lámpara del dormitorio y arrojarla contra la pared. Tengo que irme ahora. Le oigo correr escaleras arriba. Cuando llega a la habitación comienza a golpear la puerta.

"SAMANTHA, ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Estás bien?" Pregunta desesperadamente. No le hago caso, reviso mi maleta para asegurarme de que tengo todo. "¡SAMANTHA SI NO ABRES ESTA PUERTA LA VOY A TIRAR!" Empieza la cuenta regresiva, pongo los ojos en blanco, agarro mis maletas y me dirijo a la puerta.

Estaba a punto de intentarlo cuando abrí la puerta. Una expresión de alivio se apodera de su rostro, pero se desvanece rápidamente cuando ve la lámpara destrozada en el otro lado de la habitación.

"¿QUE DIABLOS SAMANTHA? ¡Esa lámpara costó 200 dólares!" Exclama sin siquiera notar que he pasado a su lado con dos maletas y mi portafolio con mi ordenador portátil.

"Bueno, ahora es basura." Repliqué en dirección a las escaleras. Típico él no darse cuenta de que su esposa está yéndose, todo lo que le importa es su maldita propiedad.

"Espera un minuto, ¿por qué tienes ese equipaje? Samantha, ¿a dónde vas?" Me preguntó siguiéndome por las escaleras hacia el coche. Veo a sus padres asomarse en la esquina para ver de lo que se trata todo el alboroto.

"Me voy a Italia antes Jonathan. No puedo soportar a verte ahora mismo después de esa mierda que acabas de decir." Dije de saliendo por la puerta principal. Me vuelvo y me dirijo hacia sus padres. "Sr. y Sra. Wells, lamento mucho que tuvieran que ser testigos de todo esto. Espero que disfruten el resto de su visita con su hijo."

Su madre me lanzó una de sus miradas malignas que siempre me da cuando hago algo que no está de acuerdo. Veo un montón de esas miradas. Camino por la puerta cerrándola detrás de mí.

A los pocos segundos estoy en mi coche, un Chevrolet Camaro de color rojo brillante. Abro mi cajuela y comienzo a poner mis cosas dentro cuando la puerta principal se abre y Jonathan sale seguido por sus padres.

"Samantha, por favor no hagas esto. Sé que estás enojada, pero yéndote no vas a resolver nada."

"Ahí es donde te equivocas John. Necesito un descanso de todo esto. Necesitamos un poco de tiempo aparte para estabilizarnos a nosotros mismos, o de lo contrario este matrimonio nunca va a funcionar." Digo subiendo al coche.

"Deja que se vaya Jonathan, ella obviamente no se preocupan por ti." Gritó su madre desde la puerta. Casi me bajé del coche, pero me contuve.

"Madre, deja que me ocupe de esto. Samantha, ¿Qué quieres que haga? Este es mi trabajo. Es mi empleo." Dijo. Lo miré con fuego en los ojos. Simplemente no lo entiende en absoluto. Ya estoy harta.

"Bueno, espero que tu trabajo te mantenga cálido por la noche. Ya he terminado Jonathan." Con esto trato de cerrar la puerta, pero él la agarra.

"¿Cuando vas a volver?"

"Jonathan en este punto, en este momento... No estoy segura de si voy a regresar." Cerré la puerta y me marché. Me duele, pero no derramo una lágrima. No he llorado en 10 años y tengo la intención de que siga siendo así. ¿Quién soy yo para llorar por un chico de todos modos? Yo no lloro por cualquier persona que no es importante. De repente, un hecho desconocido me golpea duro. Las únicas veces que había llorado fue por una persona en particular, y él era un chico.

Freddie Benson

Lloré después de una gran pelea que tuvimos cuando éramos niños. Él me había llamado un demonio con caireles de oro sin corazón. Yo contesté algo igual de cruel, cuando me fui de casa de Carly lloré hasta quedarme dormida. La próxima vez, fue después de que lo vi bailando con Carly la noche del baile de las chicas invitan. Sin embargo, esas lágrimas no eran nada comparadas con las lágrimas que lloré la noche que nos separamos el primer año de universidad. Lloré cada noche durante dos semanas seguidas. Estaba completamente con el corazón roto. La última vez que lloré fue duro también, el día que dije adiós a Freddie cuando se fue a la universidad. Yo no creía que aun fuera tan difícil como lo fue. Pensé que los sentimientos se habían ido porque los dos conseguimos superarlo, pero estaba equivocada.

_* Hace diez años *_

_Aeropuerto Internacional de Seattle_

_"El vuelo 149 de Massachusetts está abordando por la puerta 12. Vuelo 149 de Massachusetts está abordando por la puerta 12. Gracias, y disfruten del vuelo." dijo la voz por el intercomunicador._

_"Bueno, ese es mi vuelo", dijo poniéndose de pie. "Gracias por traerme Sam. Si mamá hubiera venido nunca me dejaría subir a ese vuelo."_

_"Sí, bueno, no creo que hubiera podido sobrevivir a un viaje de regreso al Bushwell con tu madre tampoco. Así que era traerte, o no llegar a decirte adiós nunca." Le dije. Yo realmente estaba luchando contra hacer contacto visual. Se dio cuenta porque finalmente utilizó su mano para guiar mi cara a la suya._

_"Wow, realmente voy a extrañar mirar a esos ojos." Dijo con una sonrisa. Sentí que mi corazón comenzaba a derretirse mientras miraba también a sus ojos. Me sacudí y agaché la mirada de nuevo._

_"Oh, vamos Benson, no hay que ponernos sentimentales. Sólo vas a la universidad. Nos veremos otra vez." Yo sabía que me estaba mintiendo a mí misma, pero la falsa esperanza era lo único que me mantenía cuerda._

_"Sí, lo sé, pero no sé que voy a hacer sin ti y Carly." Dijo jugueteando con su equipaje de mano como si quisiera decir algo más._

_"Estoy segura de que te encontrarás con alguna chica nerd por allá abajo, que coincidirá con tu nerdes, y podrán cabalgar en una nave espacial a una nueva vida de nerds todo el tiempo juntos." Le dije, mi corazón empezó a doler al pensar en él terminando con otra persona._

_"Aun no se compararía contigo, Sam." Él dijo frotándome la mejilla. Sentí que las lágrimas se acumulaban en el interior, pero yo les ordené que ni siquiera trataran de caer._

_"Freddie, yo..." comencé, pero fui interrumpida por el intercomunicador._

_"Esta es la última llamada para el vuelo 149 de Massachusetts ahora subir por la puerta 12B."_

_"Es mejor que vayas. Si pierdes tu vuelo tu mamá vendrá, te llevará como rehén y nunca vas a salir de aquí." Le dije. Los dos nos reímos._

_"Adiós Sam," dijo con un último abrazo._

_"Adiós Freddie", le dije tratando de mantener la voz lo más normal posible._

_Nos dimos la vuelta para ir por caminos opuestos. Me estaba alejando a punto de echarme a llorar cuando dijo mi nombre_

_"Hey, Sam," Me di vuelta y lo miré. "Una vez más... para el camino."_

_Me sonrió y corrí a sus brazos, me dio vueltas besándome. Cuando me bajó lo miré. "Te odio, nerd"._

_Él se rió y replicó. "Te odio demonio con caireles de oro." Él me dio un último beso y salió corriendo hacia su puerta. Con una última mirada abordó su avión._

*Día de hoy*

Después de que estuviera fuera de la vista, me derrumbé. Me tomó una hora para siquiera salir del aeropuerto. En lugar de volver a casa me fui a nuestra escalera de incendios. Me senté y lloré durante horas.

Esa fue la última vez que lloré. Al pasar el tiempo, era menos el dolor que sentía.

Entonces, parecía que Freddie nunca hubiera existido. Desapareció de la faz de la tierra.

Hasta que su primera película salió, fue muy duro para mí verlo en todos los tabloides y medios de comunicación. Se había convertido en una sensación de la noche a la mañana. Yo estaba orgullosa de él, pero estaba tan enojada de que nunca volvió conmigo, ni siquiera una llamada telefónica de cortesía. Quiero decir que yo sabía que la vida se había vuelto muy ocupada, pero maldita sea. Pensé que significaba más para él que eso.

Aprendí a vivir la vida sin él. Incluso había logrado hacer muy bien mi vida que había decidido ir a la universidad. Empecé en la universidad comunitaria, luego me transferí al Instituto de Arte de Seattle. Me gradué y empecé a hacer planes para mi propio negocio, pero lo dejé cuando Jonathan me propuso matrimonio, y yo estuve de acuerdo.

Pero, ahora que lo he vuelto a ver no sé cómo me las he arreglado para no verlo. Él es uno de mis mejores amigos. Estar cerca de él se sentía tan natural, podía ser yo misma, la verdadera yo de la que casi me había olvidado.

Finalmente llegué al aeropuerto. Me registré y ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar a abordar mi avión. Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar, miré hacia abajo y vi que era un mensaje de Freddie le había enviado un mensaje más temprano ese día para dar los detalles de Italia.

**De Freddie:**

**Hey Recibí tu mensaje. ¿Todo bien?**

**Para: Freddie**

**Sí, me decidí a ir a Italia un poco antes de lo que había planeado. Sólo pensé hacértelo saber.**

**Ah, y Carly sabe que también vienes.**

**De: Freddie**

**Oh ok está bien. Genial no puedo esperar para verla.**

**Para: Freddie**

**Sí, sólo tenía que alejarme de todo. Me voy esta noche.**

**De: Freddie**

**Oh wow. No pierdes el tiempo ¿Verdad Puckett? ¿O Wells?**

Bleh, ese nombre todavía me persigue, aunque dejé a Jonathan.

**Para: Freddie**

**Puckett será suficiente**

"Puedo tener su atención por favor, Vuelo 102 de Toscana, Italia está ahora abordando en la puerta 10."

**De: Freddie**

**Bien, Puckett suena mejor ;)**

Tengo que admitir que estoy de acuerdo con esa afirmación. Me siento como si hubiera un mensaje oculto allí, pero no voy a prestarle atención.

**Para: Freddie**

**Sí, lo que sea. Hey, mi avión está abordando así que tengo que irme. Creo que voy a verte en pocos días.**

**De: Freddie**

**Esperando por ello con ansias... Puckett.**

Niego con la cabeza por el último texto, y agarro mi equipaje de mano y camino hacia mi puerta. Esto es todo, mi oportunidad para alejarme de todo. Serán unas vacaciones alargadas y lo que lo hace aún mejor es que voy a compartirlas con mis dos mejores amigos. ¿Quién sabe qué va a pasar con nosotros tres juntos de nuevo?

"Italia allá voy."

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo chicos, rifan mil**

**Sigan dejando sus reviews! Ya casi estamos en Italia aasdfghjklñ ¿Quién quiere el próximo ya!?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pff ya entré a la escuela, y casi no hay reviews. **** no iba a actualizar pero por consideración a los que si dejaron review, com aquí está **

**Capítulo 3**

* Seattle *

* Freddie POV *

"Freddie, acabas de llegar. ¿Por qué siempre te tienes que ir tan de repente?" Preguntó mamá mientras yo estaba empacando mis cosas. Era el día después de Navidad y tengo que regresar a Los Ángeles para terminar algunas cosas y prepararme para Italia.

"Mamá, ya te lo dije. Mi trabajo no se detiene. Sabes que disfruto venir a casa, de verdad, pero mi vida está en Los Ángeles. Mi trabajo es en Los Ángeles " Le dije.

"Soy tu madre Freddie, yo soy más importante que el trabajo. Además, hablé con Chloe. Sé que has cancelado todo hasta después de Año Nuevo." Mamá dijo cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose contra la puerta.

Lentamente miré hacia ella "Mamá... ¿Por qué hablaste con mi asistente?" Le pregunté dándole una mirada mordaz. Ella comenzó a mirar alrededor de la habitación, como si supiera que había dicho algo incorrecto, antes de pararse con la espalda recta. "¿Cómo es que tienes siquiera su número?"

"No me cambies el tema Fredward Benson. Esto es acerca de ti mintiéndole a tu madre." Replicó. Deslicé mis manos por mi cara y suspiré.

"Mamá, no metí. Voy a volver a Los Ángeles" Ella me miró de nuevo cruzando sus brazos. "Hasta el día 29, entonces voy a subirme a un avión para ir a Italia para pasar tiempo con Carly… y Sam".

Mi madre dejó escapar un gran gemido y empezó a caminar un poco de un lado a otro. "No esas chicas otra vez, pensé que las habías sacado por completo de tu sistema cuando te fuiste a la universidad. Nunca me han gustado ya sabes."

"Sí, mamá... TODO EL MUNDO lo sabía." Respondí rodando los ojos. "Y, nunca 'las saqué de mí de mi sistema', como tú dices. Simplemente perdimos contacto entre nosotros. Pero, me encontré con Sam..."

"SAMANTHA PUCKETT, BLEH! Freddie ya sé a dónde vas con todo esto, y ella te cegará si la dejas entrar de nuevo en tu vida. Ella sólo quiere ser tu amiga para tomar lo que tienes..." Comenzó un completo alboroto en cuanto a Sam.

"Mamá... Sam no está detrás de mi dinero. Ella ha cambiado mucho. Por no mencionar que ella... está casada. Y su marido tiene dinero así que ella no necesita el mío." Dije sintiéndome como si me hubieran golpeado en el estómago por enésima vez desde que vi el otro día a Sam.

"Oh, entonces, es muy lindo saber que cambió su vida para bien. Pero, ¿por qué tiene que arrastrar a mi Freddie con ella a Italia? ¿Por qué no toma a su rico marido con ella?"

"Él está ocupado, y ella no me está arrastrando a ningún lugar. Es como una reunión para los tres. Les he echado de menos, no las he visto en diez años. Necesitamos tiempo para ponernos al día, ¿de acuerdo?" Le dije básicamente pidiendo que entendiera mis razones para ir.

Me miró por un minuto antes de contestar "supongo, pero sólo... sólo ten cuidado... bien." Le di una mirada confusa.

"Vi la mirada que acabas de hacer cuando mencionaste que Sam estaba casada." Estaba a punto de decirle que no sabía lo que estaba diciendo, pero ella me detuvo. "Puedo estar un poco loca Freddie, pero no soy ingenua." Cerré la boca y miré hacia abajo. "Freddie, ella está casada. Es decir, ya no está disponible, confía en mí, no quieres poner en marcha ese tipo de drama."

¿Cómo lo hace? No he hecho nada malo todavía y ya me siento culpable. Yo sabía que ella tenía razón, aunque, estaba suspirando por Sam, y ella está completamente fuera del mercado. Pero, si todo está realmente terminado... ¿por qué me besó?

"Freddie, ¿me oyes?" Fui sacado de mis pensamientos por mi mamá. "Deja a... Sam... en Paz." Con eso salió de mi habitación.

Wow, eso fue una de las más intensas conversaciones que he tenido con mi madre. Ella tenía razón. Necesito dejar a Sam. cerré la cremallera de mi maleta y tomé mi boleto, cuando mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar.

**De: Sam**

**Apenas aterricé en Italia, Carls está en camino a recogerme. No puedo esperar hasta que llegues aquí. Nos vemos pronto ;)**

No podía quitar la enorme sonrisa de mi cara.

**Para: Sam**

**Genial. Yo tampoco. :)**

Fue entonces cuando admití una verdad... no creo que pueda dejarla en paz. Agarré mi mochila y me dirigí a la sala de estar. Di a mi madre un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Ella me advirtió por última vez antes de encaminarme hacia la puerta y decirme adiós.

Cuando llegué al coche le dije a Brian que fuera al aeropuerto. En el camino me puse a pensar de nuevo en mi relación con Sam. Le sonrío a todos los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos. El ultimo pensamiento es la última vez que la vi. Recuerdo cómo me sentía cuando ella corrió a mis brazos y me besó. Los besos se siguen sintiendo igual.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, le agradecí a Brian por todo, y agarré mis maletas y me dirigí al mostrador de la recepción.

Cuando llegué al mostrador, me sorprendí completamente por lo que salió de mi boca.

"Hola, mi nombre es Freddie Benson y... me gustaría cambiar mi vuelo. Quiero ir a Toscana, Italia en lugar de Los Ángeles" Espera, ¿qué es lo que acabo de decir?

"Está bien, señor, tenemos un vuelo que sale en unos 30 minutos. Habrá cargos extra por el vuelo. ¿Está seguro de que desea hacer el cambio, señor?" dice el recepcionista.

'No, tengo que dejar a Sam en paz, y pasar el menor tiempo a solas con ella en Italia como sea posible ', Pienso, pero cuando abro mi boca eso no es lo que sale. "Sí, me gustaría hacerlo" ¡PERO QUE DIABLOS BENSON!

"Está bien, señor, habrá un cargo por cambio de vuelo y notificación tardía, y honorarios por cargos internacionales"

Saco mi tarjeta de crédito y se la doy. Me la devolvió junto con el billete. "Disfrute de su vuelo señor, y gracias por volar con Seattle International." Ella dice con una sonrisa.

Corro hacia mi puerta. Las palabras de mi madre siguen jugando en mi cabeza, pero también lo hace ese beso que tuvimos Sam y yo en su coche hace unos días.

"Lo siento mamá, no creo que pueda escucharte esta vez. Tengo que seguir a mi corazón." Sólo espero saber lo que estoy haciendo.

**Nos leemos pronto, si es que dejan review, si no, pues nos leemos en algún futuro. **

**Cuídense! Los quiero, suerte a los que ya entraron a la escuela. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Perdón por la tardanza pero la escuela… y luego que no dejan reviews ni ganas me dan de traducir.**

**Pero bueno, aquí está el capitulo cuatro. Espero les guste aunque sea un poco y dejen review**

**Perdón si tiene unos errores por ahí pero no tuve mucho tiempo de revisarlo a detalle. Sorry **

Capítulo 4

* Toscana, Italia *

* Sam POV *

Después de un largo vuelo me encontraba finalmente aquí en Italia. Normalmente hubiera dormido todo el camino, pero todavía estaba recuperándome de todos los eventos de la noche anterior.

"Sam… SAM" Miré hacia arriba y vi a Carly agitando una mano en el aire y sosteniendo su vientre con la otra. Gio estaba de pie a su lado con Carlo en sus hombros con un cartel que estaba decorado con muchos colores y decía "Bienvenida tía Sam." Su hijo mayor, Lorenzo estaba corriendo hacia mí gritando "Tía Sam estás aquí."

Sólo había hablado con los chicos por el videochat, pero ya estaba completamente enamorada de ellos. Saltó a mis brazos y le di vueltas.

"Hey Ren, ¿cómo estás?"

"Estoy bien. No puedo creer que estés aquí tía Sam."

"Yo tampoco chico, yo tampoco." Dije dándole otro abrazo. Carly y el resto de su familia se acercaron a nosotros.

"Sam, estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí", dijo Carly, tirando de mí en un abrazo de esos que te rompen los huesos.

"Hey Carls, te extrañé mucho." Nos separamos.

Gio se adelantó y tendió su mano. "Sam es bueno finalmente conocerte en persona." Dijo en un fuerte acento italiano. Ahora, no sé mucho acerca de Giovanni, pero Carly dijo que nació aquí en Italia, pero cuando tenía alrededor de 6 él y su familia se habían trasladado a Estados Unidos. Él se mudó de nuevo aquí cuando heredó la finca de su abuelo, que incluyó el viñedo, otras dos propiedades, y un montón de dinero en efectivo, unos años antes de conocer a Carly.

"Encantado de conocerte", le dije antes de mirar a Carlo. "Hey pequeño individuo, ¿qué pasa?"

"Hola tía Sam: Mira yo te hice un letrero." Exclamó sosteniéndolo. Él era bastante talentoso para ser tan joven.

"Genial, ¿Lo hiciste tu mismo?" Le pregunté tomando el letrero para verlo de cerca.

"Sí, por mí mismo, y es tuyo. Te puedes quedarte con el." Dijo con una sonrisa enorme.

"Gracias pequeño... vas a ser un excelente artista un día." Dije alborotándole el pelo.

"Bueno, será mejor que salgamos de aquí, es aproximadamente una hora en coche hasta nuestra viña." dijo Gio quitando a Carlo de su cuello y agarrando mis maletas. Carlo tomó la mano de Carly y caminó detrás de su padre. Mientras Ren se quedó atrás conmigo recordándome todo lo que tengo que enseñarles mientras esté aquí.

Hasta el momento todo iba perfecto. No puedo esperar para ver lo que todo puede ofrecer Italia.

* Carly POV *

Sam ha estado aquí durante unas 5 horas y apenas he tenido tiempo con ella. Los chicos han estado acaparando todo su tiempo. En este momento todos están en un recorrido por el viñedo. Sam se puso muy feliz cuando Gio se ofreció a llevarla a ver toda la cosa y explicar el proceso que se necesita para hacer el vino.

Decidí quedarme, me sentía un poco cansada y quería preparar la cena. Le prometí a Sam auténtica comida italiana e iba a tenerla.

Estoy tan contenta de que ella esté aquí. Uno nunca sabe lo que alguien significa hasta que está fuera de tu vida por algún tiempo. Aunque vídeo chateemos y nos enviemos correos electrónicos todo el tiempo, no hay nada como pasar el rato con ella en persona.

Todavía no hemos hablado de lo sucedido para que llegara aquí tan temprano con dos maletas llenas. Pensé que le daría algo de tiempo antes de hablar al respecto. Y, para arrancar su cabeza por no decirme acerca de la visita de Freddie.

"Cariño, estamos de vuelta." Gio dijo entrando de nuevo en la casa, seguido por el resto de la tripulación.

"Hey, ¿cómo fue el viaje?" Le pregunté caminando hacia mi marido y dándole un beso rápido.

"Fue impresionante, es un buen lugar el que ustedes tienen aquí Carls" Sam respondió con una sonrisa. "Y, huele increíble. ¿Es hora de comer?"

Esa es Sam, siempre pensando con el estómago. "Sí, ya está listo. Niños vayan a lavarse para la cena."

"Sí, señora", dijeron al unísono corriendo escaleras arriba.

"¿Necesitas que haga algo, Bella?" dijo Gio envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mí.

"Sí, puedes poner la mesa." Le contesté. Me besó en la mejilla agarró los patos y se dirigió a la zona de comedor. Dios, amo a ese hombre.

"Wow, parece grandioso, Carls." Sam dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"Sí, creo que me lo voy a quedar." Yo le respondí. Los dos nos reímos y nos dirigimos hacia el comedor.

Cuando los chicos bajaron empezamos a cenar. Le contaron Sam acerca de la escuela y todos los proyectos especiales que estaban por iniciar, como las clases de violín de Carlo y las próximas pruebas de fútbol de Lorenzo. También hablamos de mí y el bebé. Decidí que quería que éste fuera una sorpresa, a diferencia de los chicos, que quería saber lo que iba a tener.

Después de que la cena había terminado, Gio llevó a los chicos afuera para un poco de práctica antes de que tuvieran que ir a la cama. Sam y yo estábamos limpiando la cocina.

"Sam no puedo decirte cuánto me alegro de que estés aquí." Dije pasándole un plato que necesitaba ser secado.

"Sí, yo también. Carls es realmente increíble aquí. Ya veo por qué te quisiste quedar permanentemente." Respondió

"Sí, bueno, no puedo decir que la belleza era lo único que me mantenía aquí. Fue realmente conocer a Giovanni lo que selló mi destino." Por supuesto que sí, había decido mudarme aquí antes de conocerlo, pero los primeros meses yo no estaba tan segura de que había tomado la decisión correcta. Al principio cuando me mudé aquí vivía en la base con mi padre, pero vivir en la ciudad era otra historia. Me estaba enamorando de Gio y eso me hizo sentir confiada en mi elección.

"Tu familia es hermosa, Carly."

"Gracias, es todavía difícil de creer que tengo tanta suerte, ya sabes." Dije con una sonrisa que desapareció rápidamente cuando noté la mirada en el rostro de Sam.

"¿Estás lista para decirme lo que pasó con Jonathan?" Pregunté finalmente.

* Sam POV *

Miré a Carly y señalé a los bancos en la barra. Ella me siguió y se sentó a mi lado.

"Estábamos sentados en la sala después de la cena. Sus padres hablaban una y otra vez sobre el tipo con el que su hermana estaba a punto de casarse. Como siempre, me aburría, y decidí que era el momento de escapar a mi habitación.

_* Flashback *_

_* Día de Navidad *_

_"Bueno, ah sido una gran Navidad, pero estoy cansanda, así que voy a ir a la cama." Dije poniéndome de pie._

_"Espera, cariño Tengo un anuncio que hacer." Dijo tirando de mí para sentarme a su lado. "Como saben, la compañía ha crecido mucho en los últimos tres años. Bueno, estamos empezando a conseguir realmente grandes proyectos como el casino que se está construyendo en Las Vegas. Tenemos tres proyectos alineados en Nueva York."_

_"Eso es excelente cariño" Dijo alegremente su madre. "Estamos muy orgullosos de ti." Puse los ojos en blanco. _

_"Gracias mamá, pero eso no es todo." Me miró y sonrió. "Hemos decidido abrir otro estudio de arquitectura allí en Nueva York para responder a las necesidades de la costa este de la arquitectura. Hemos estableciéndonos con esto desde hace meses, pero todo está preparado empezamos la construcción de la oficina a finales de febrero." Él me miró y me apretó para estar más cerca. Todavía no estoy segura de que tiene que ver conmigo. "Sin embargo, la mejor noticia es que estuve de acuerdo para dirigir la firma."_

_"Felicidades, hijo" Dijo su padre alegremente poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo su mano. Fue seguido por su madre, quien le dio un gran abrazo y comenzó a besarlo en la mejilla. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?_

_"Lo siento, ¿qué?" Pregunté_

_"Cariño, nos mudamos a Nueva York. Está todo listo Dejé el pago inicial de la casa y todo nos vamos a finales de enero." Trató de tirar de mí para abrazarme, pero di un paso atrás sorprendiendo a todos a mí alrededor._

_"¿Tomaste esta decisión sin siquiera hablar conmigo primero?" Lo miré con enojo_

_"Samantha, este es nuestro sueño. Mi empresa se está ampliando. Deberías estar feliz de que se está haciendo realidad."_

_"No me quiero mudar Jonathan. Y, nunca me hablaste sobre esto. Acabas de hacer una decisión que me afecta demasiado, y eso no es justo."_

_"Bueno, es demasiado tarde se ha tomado la decisión."_

_"No, yo no voy Jonathan."_

_"¿Qué?" dijo con una mirada asombro._

_"Tú no eres mi padre. No puedes hacerme salir de mi casa porque quieres perseguir tus malditos sueños por todo el país. No voy a dejar Seattle." Vi a su madre agarrarse el pecho y jadear cuando levanté la voz, pero no me importa. Hizo una muy grande decisión por mí y eso no está bien._

_"Y, ¿qué te retiene aquí Sam? ¿eh? Yo soy la única persona que se preocupa por ti y este es mi dinero. Desafortunadamente para ti, no tienes otra opción." Sus palabras me tomaron por sopresa._

_"Lo siento, Sam no debí de..." Empezó a decir antes de que le diera una bofetada en la mejilla._

_"Vete a la mierda, Jonathan", fue lo último que dije antes de correr escaleras arriba con él siguiéndome._

_* Fin del Flashback *_

"Pero que cretino". Dijo Carly.

"Sí, no me podía quedar allí más tiempo Carly." Dije poniéndome de pie. "¿Qué tipo de matrimonio tiene una persona que toma todas las decisiones? Se supone que es una alianza. Se supone que ambos debemos hacer sacrificios. Sin embargo, yo soy la única que hace eso."

"Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer, divorciarte de él?"

"No lo sé todavía. Hay un montón de factores a considerar." Dije mirando por la ventana a los muchachos que juegan al fútbol.

"Eso es comprensible."

"Sí... Hey Carls, estoy muy cansada, creo que voy a ir a la cama. ¿De acuerdo?" Dije caminando hacia las escaleras.

"Está bien, buenas noches Sam"

"Buenas noches, Carls".

"Hey Sam," me di la vuelta. "Puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras." Dijo con una sonrisa.

Regresé hacia ella y le di un fuerte abrazo. "Gracias, Carls"

"No hay problema. Eso es lo que la familia hace. Hey, por cierto, ¿Cuándo llegará Freddie aquí?"

"Hasta el día 29, tenía unos asuntos que manejar antes de venir."

"Bueno, no puedo esperar a verlo." dijo Carly

Yo sonreí y pensé en nuestro beso. "Hm, yo tampoco." Con eso entro a mi cuarto, me puse el pijama, y subí en la cama y me fui a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté por el olor de panqueques y tocino. Ah, sí, hoy va a ser un excelente día.

Tomé mi ducha y me vestí antes ir a la planta baja. Vi a Carly y Gio besándose en la cocina. Creo que es tan lindo que todavía estén tan enamorados después de 8 años de matrimonio.

Me aclaro la garganta, pero no se mueven. "Hey, Carly si se quema el tocino porque estás demasiado ocupada besuqueándote con tu marido habrá mucho que pagar."

Ellos se separaron, riendo y limpiándose la boca.

"Lo siento Sam", dijo Carly. "¿Cómo has dormido?"

"De maravilla" Dije cantando.

"Bueno, debo ir despertar a los chicos antes de salir a trabajar." Dijo Gio corriendo escaleras arriba para llegar con los chicos

Cuando baja besa a Carly para despedirse. "los veo en la noche."

"Adiós", decimos al unísono.

"Muchachos, su desayuno se va a enfriar" llama Carly.

"YA VAMOS MAMÁ" Gritan los muchachos corriendo por las escaleras. Dándole besos y abrazos y luego vienen a hacer lo mismo conmigo.

Todos nos sentamos a desayunar juntos. Después de terminar, Carly envía a los chicos a arriba para vestirse.

"Así que, ¿qué quieres hacer hoy?" Ella preguntó mientras limpiaba la mesa.

"Ugh, dormir", Dije bostezando.

"Sam, te acabas de levantar." Dijo riendo.

"Mantenerse despierto está sobrevalorado, pero si tengo que hacerlo, supongo que me gustaría ir al mejor restaurante que Toscana tiene para ofrecer." Repliqué

Ella rió. "Oh, Sam, ¿Es todo en lo que piensas? ¿Comer y dormir?"

"Vamos Carls, soy yo... ¿Realmente tengo que responder a esa pregunta?"

Ella rió y comienzo a lavar los platos, mientras que hacía eso comenzamos la planificación de la jornada. De repente, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

"YO ATIENDO", gritó Lorenzo corriendo por las escaleras.

"No, yo atiendo", dijo Carlo bajando justo después de Lorenzo. Corrieron a la puerta y la abrieron. Escuché una voz familiar de la habitación de al lado.

"Um bueno, estoy buscando Carly Russo. Es ésta su casa ¿no?"

"Sí, ven, entra voy a ir a por ella." Oigo decir a Lorenzo. Llegó corriendo por la puerta de la cocina. "Hey mamá, hay un tipo en la sala que está buscándote."

No podía ser... ¿o sí? Me pongo de pie y me doy prisa antes de que Carly incluso tenga la oportunidad de moverse. Cuando llego a la habitación y ese familiar cabello oscuro que he llegado a amar. Su espalda está hacia mí y está mirando una foto de la familia de Carly.

"¿Freddie?" Pregunto, mi corazón late con fuerza.

Poco a poco, se da la vuelta y me lanza esa sonrisa que derrite mi corazón.

"Hey, Sam"

**Dejen review, no quiero cancelar la historia ya que comienza lo bueno!**

**¿alguien aun quiere saber qué va a pasar?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chicos! No me odien! Bueno, solo poquito…**

**Ya, trataré de no tardar tanto en traducir, pero es que la escuela **

**No sé si se enteraron pero esta mañana falleció la mamá de Jenn, Debra, lo cual es una noticia extremadamente triste para los McCurdians, se hizo la tendencia en twtter de StayStrongJennette espero vayan y le muestren algo de amor. **

**Se lo que es perder un ser muy amado a causa del cáncer, y créanme, Jennette va a necesitar todo el apoyo que se le pueda brindar.**

**En paz descanse Debra McCurdy, este capítulo está dedicado a su memoria.**

**Capítulo 5**

* Carly POV *

" Um hola, estoy buscando a Carly Russo. Es ésta la casa correcta ¿O no? "

"Sí, ven, entra voy a ir a por ella. " Dijo mi hijo antes de correr hacia la cocina. "Oye mamá, hay un tipo en la sala de estar buscándote."

Levanté la vista de los platos que estaba lavando, antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar Sam ya se había levantado y salido de su asiento en dirección a la sala de estar. Me sequé las manos y caminé detrás de ella.

Antes de que pudiera llegar a ella escuché a Sam decir un nombre en un tono confuso. Freddie. Doy vuelta a la esquina de la sala y frente a mis ojos hay una cara conocida, aunque más vieja.

"Oh Dios mío, Freddie, " exclamé corriendo hacia él. " ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?"

"Hola Carly ", dijo tirando de mí en un abrazo. Saltó un poco cuando golpeó mi vientre. "Oh , wow mirate" dijo mirando hacia abajo con una amplia sonrisa.

"Sí, lo sé. Soy enorme" Dije frunciendo el seño ligeramente.

"No, eres hermosa. Simplemente me tomó por sorpresa" Dijo luciendo un poco avergonzado. " Lo siento si mi reacción fue mala"

"Gracias, no, está bien. Estás actuando muy bien en comparación a Spencer. Él ni siquiera me toca mientras estoy embarazada" Dije riendo.

Se incorporó "Oh sí, definitivamente suena como Spencer. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?"

"Ugh, 5 meses. " Dije con el ceño fruncido. "Aunque, parece mucho más tiempo" Freddie se echó a reír

"Bueno, ¿qué va a ser?"

"Ni idea, quiero que sea una sorpresa este. " Él asintió con la cabeza y continuó hablando. Cuando Carlo se acercó a mi lado y empezó a tirar de mi camisa.

"Mamá... Mamá" Miré hacia él. Se llevó la mano a la boca, como si estuviera susurrándome. "¿Quién es?"

" Whoa , Carly ¿Sabías que hay un mini tu corriendo por aquí? " Bromeó Freddie.

"Freddie, este es mi hijo menor Carlo. Carlo es tu tío Freddie, él es el hombre en esa foto conmigo y la tía Sam" Me eché a reír.

"Encantado de conocerte Carlo, " Freddie dijo arrodillándose a su nivel y ext4endiendo su mano hacia la de Carlo para tomarla.

"Y este es Lorenzo, mi hijo mayor" Le dije lo que señalándolo " Todos le llamamos Ren para abreviar. " Lorenzo le estrechó su mano también.

Freddie estuvo hablando con los niños durante unos quince minutos antes de que me diera cuenta de que Sam no había dicho ni una palabra. La miré, y era como si estuviera en una especie de aturdimiento. Me acerqué a ella y le toqué el hombro.

"Hey, ¿estás bien?" Se giró hacia mí. A punto de hablar, pero no le salió nada.

"Hey mamá, el tío Freddie dijo que nos iba a mostrar cómo hacer que nuestros Ferraris electrónicos vayan aún más rápido." Dijo Carlo, arrastrando a Freddie hacia mí y Sam antes de correr arriba con Lorenzo.

"Pensé... Pensé que tenías un asunto que arreglar antes de llegar aquí" Sam habló por primera vez desde que Freddie había llegado hasta allí.

"Yo... yo lo hice. Decidí que el viaje era más importante y que no podía esperar para verte... No tanto. Yo no podía esperar para verlas a las dos" Freddie tartamudeó. Ni él ni Sam habían quitado sus ojos del otro.

Miré entre ellos dos, sintiéndome un poco dejado fuera del grupo. No había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Sam sobre lo que había sucedido cuando ella se topó con él la víspera de Navidad , pero estoy segura de que era la causa de toda la tensión que sentía.

* Sam POV *

Estaba completamente aturdida. No podía moverme, sentía que mi corazón había dejado de latir por completo, cuando se dio la vuelta y me miró con esa sonrisa tan sexy, oh. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí tan antes?

Sabía que iba a llegar con el tiempo, y estaba preparada para el viernes. No he visto a Freddie desde que le di un beso en la víspera de Navidad. Desde entonces han sido mensajes de texto, pero sólo sobre el viaje y nada más. Sin embargo no hemos hablado sobre el beso. Sabía que iba a pasar y pronto, pero tenía la esperanza de tener un par de días para prepararme por su reacción.

Cualquiera que tenga ojos probablemente puede ver que hay una gran cantidad de asuntos pendientes entre nosotros, pero no estoy dispuesta a tratar con él aún. Todavía tengo que averiguar la situación con Jonathan, lo que significa que no puedo hacer frente a la situación de Freddie todavía.

Él ha estado allí hablando con Carly y los chicos por unos 20 minutos, y todavía estoy inmóvil. No puedo dejar de verlo. Él siempre ha sido una hermosa criatura. Pensé que la pubertad le había hecho bien cuando éramos más jóvenes, pero la madurez había hecho un mejor trabajo. Todavía parecía Freddie, pero más grande. Sus músculos se habían vuelto aún más definidos, lo que significa que entre sus ocupados horarios se las arregla para hacer ejercicio. Su pelo seguía siendo el mismo, y sus ojos marrones aún se las arreglaban para hacer un hoyo en mi alma.

"Hey, ¿estás bien?" Dijo Carly dándome golpecitos en el hombro. Mis ojos no se quitaron de su enfoque. Estaba tan absorta que ni siquiera noté que Carly se había acercado a mí. Me giré hacia ella, pero aún mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo. Abrí la boca para hablar, pero no salió nada.

Vi a Carlo correr hacia mí y Carly, diciendo algo sobre Freddie antes de correr por las escaleras. Quiero correr escaleras arriba con ellos, pero es demasiado tarde. Allí está ahora de pie frente a mí.

Finalmente reuní suficiente valor para hablar con él. "Pensé... Pensé que tenías un asunto que manejar antes de llegar hasta aquí" Mi voz apenas logró salir como susurro.

"Yo... yo lo hice. Decidí que el viaje era más importante y que no podía esperar para verte... No tanto. Yo no podía esperar para verlas a ambas" Respondió Freddie. Ahí va: sus ojos están mirando a través de mí. ¿De verdad dijo lo que yo pensé que él dijo? Si lo hizo, en el fondo sabía que Carly no estaba incluida en ese ambas. La última vez que hablé con él se dirigía al aeropuerto para volar a Los Ángeles. Eso fue ayer mismo, si él está aquí hoy eso significa que tenía que haber cambiado su vuelo en el aeropuerto.

No sé cuánto tiempo hemos estado mirándonos en silencio el uno al otro, pero finalmente rompí el contacto visual. Esto es demasiado. Me comprometo a mi misma a que hasta que me dé cuenta de lo que voy a hacer con Jonathan, mis sentimientos por Freddie son inexistentes. Con suerte, puedo convencer a mi corazón a creerlo.

Me aclaré la garganta y hablé. "Bueno, me alegro de que llegaras bien" dije

"Gracias ", contestó con su rostro lleno de confusión. Abrió sus brazos para indicar que quería un abrazo. Supongo que está bien. Quiero decir, es un abrazo de amigos, ¿verdad? Me muevo vacilante hacia sus brazos. Tan pronto como estoy en ellos mis rodillas empiezan a temblar. ¡NO ESTÁ BIEN SAM! ABRAZAR, DEFINITIVAMENTE NO ESTÁ BIEN! Me alejo, ya que los niños vienen corriendo escaleras abajo. Oigo a Carly toser un par de veces. Había olvidado por completo que estaba aún de pie aquí.

"Muchachos, me hacen un favor. ¿Por qué no le muestran al tío Freddie la otra habitación de huéspedes y le dan una visita guiada por la casa . Incluso pueden mostrarle la piscina cubierta. Yo y la tía y Sam vamos a ir de nuevo a la bodega y elegir un vino para esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?

"Pero, mamá tu nunca escoges el vino... Papá..." Lorenzo empezó a decir, pero Carly lo interrumpió.

"No discutas conmigo Lorenzo Esteban, sólo hazlo" Dijo agarrando mi mano y me condujo hacia la entrada trasera "Y, asegúrese de que haya un montón de toallas en el baño. "

Caminamos durante unos 5 minutos antes de llegar a la bodega, donde todo el vino que se hace en el viñedo se guarda hasta que se distribuye.

"Muy bien Samantha Joy Puckett -Wells, ¿qué diablos fue eso? " Carly preguntó cruzando los brazos.

Niego con la cabeza poniéndola en mis manos, y el hundirme en la tierra.

"Besé a Freddie" digo en mis manos para que Carly no pueda oír.

"¿Qué?" pregunta.

"Besé a Freddie" Digo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que esta vez ella pueda oír.

"Bueno Sam, han pasado 10 años creo que se puede superar eso ahora" Dijo no entendiendo lo que quería decir.

"¡NO CARLY!" Grité mirándola. Ella se veía muy confundida, y no había vuelta atrás. "Besé a Freddie... en Nochebuena... esta víspera de Navidad" Seguí.

Carly avió los ojos de golpe. "Está bien, voy a salir por esta puerta, vengo de nuevo, y vamos a intentar esto de nuevo" Dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

"No tiene sentido Carly, igual vas a escuchar la misma mierda que acabo de decir" Digo abrazando mis rodillas contra mi pecho. Ella se giró hacia mí. Sus ojos estaban todavía en estado de shock "Es por eso que no entré en detalles acerca de lo que ocurría con Freddie por teléfono"

"Sam, no besas simplemente a alguien que acaba de encontrar en la calle" Carly dijo echando los brazos hacia arriba.

"Nos encontramos los dos, pero terminamos pasando toda la tarde juntos. Sólo me fui porque tenía que ir a recoger a los padres de Jonathan en el aeropuerto" Admití. Carly se pasó las manos por la cara. Sabía que acababa de abrir una nueva lata de gusanos.

Carly se acercó a la esquina y volvió con una copa, y una botella de vino abierta. Se sirvió un poco y luego me la entregó. "Bebe esto por mí", dijo. Supongo que podría hacerme bien un trago ahora. Me bebí toda antes de que me sirviera otra copa y me la devolviera. Eran como las 10:00 am pero acababa de darle mucho por digerir. "Ahora necesito que rebobines y empieces por el principio." Dijo sentándose a mi lado.

Le conté toda la historia, todo lo que sucedió en la víspera de Navidad. A cambio me dio un pellizco.

"Ay, eso duele ", le dije frotando el brazo que ella pellizcó.

"¡ESO FUE POR ESPERAR TANTO PARA DECIRME!" Gritó. "No puedo creer que hayas besado a Freddie, Sam. Eres una mujer casada, tú no puedes ir por ahí besando a la gente porque tienes sentimientos no resueltos por ellos." Me regañó .

"Lo sé Carls, me sentí muy mal por ello." Le dije no completando mi pensamiento.

"¿Pero?" Respondió Carly.

"Me sentí muy bien..." Admití. Me puse de pie agarrando la botella de Carly, y bebiendo parte de ella. "Quiero decir que, han pasado 10 años. 10 años Carly, pero se sentía como si nunca se hubiera ido. ¿Qué significa eso?"

Carly me miró y lentamente se levantó del suelo agarrando su vientre. "Sam, voy a preguntarte algo y quiero que respondas honestamente." Asentí con la cabeza " ¿Aún sientes algo por Freddie?"

Miré al suelo y luego de vuelta a ella. "Sí, sí lo siento. " Dije tomando otro trago antes de que Carly me quitara la botella.

"Está bien", dijo ella. "Ahora responde a esto. ¿Sinceramente dejaste a Jonathan por lo que ocurrió en la Navidad, o lo dejaste por Freddie?" Dijo cruzándose de brazos. Mi corazón se congeló. Mi mente empezó a ver todo borroso. ¿He? Abrí la boca para responder antes de escuchar una voz familiar.

"Y esta es la bodega que es donde se guarda el vino antes de que sea enviado fuera " Dijo Lorenzo caminando frente a Freddie y Carlo. "Hey allí están."

Lorenzo corrió hacia nosotros. "Hey mamá y tía Sam , yo y Carlo mostramos al tío Freddie toda la casa , pero se estaban tomando demasiado tiempo por lo que también le enseñamos la bodega y el viñedo también.

"Lorenzo, sabes que no está permitido venir al viñedo sin un adulto contigo" Le regañó Carly.

"Hiriente". Freddie dijo poniendo una mano sobre su corazón.

Carly se rió. "No es eso Freddie, sólo está permitido venir aquí con Gio, o uno de los trabajadores, que son todos primos de Gio, porque es muy grande. Podría haber hecho que todos se perdieran por ahí.

Freddie asintió comprendiendo, y luego miró la botella de vino en la mano de Carly. "¿Está... Todo bien?" Preguntó con una ceja levantada.

"¡Oh! Sí, cuando Giovanni anda por aquí a veces toma una copa y se olvida de cerrar las botellas, y yo vengo aquí a recogerlas si sé que estuvo aquí la noche anterior." Dijo Carly, Freddie todavía parecía un poco inseguro. "No me gusta que los chicos anden por aquí, pero no escuchan todo el tiempo, y yo no quiero que tengan la tentación"

Él asintió con la cabeza otra vez. Entonces, él me miró. "Hey Sam, ¿está todo bien?" Preguntó sonando realmente preocupante. "No has dicho mucho desde que llegué aquí"

Rápidamente salí de mi trance antes de responder. "Sí... Sí, estoy bien, le decía Carly antes de que llegaras aquí que todavía tengo sueño. Sin embargo, ella quiere arrastrarnos por la ciudad" Digo volviéndome hacia Carly. Tan poco contacto con los ojos como sea posible es una necesidad.

"Sí ", dice Carly. "¿Por qué no volvemos a la casa, y terminamos de decidir lo que vamos a hacer hoy " Ella agarra las manos de Carlo y Lorenzo y empieza a caminar por la bodega . Empiezo a seguirla, pero Freddie agarra mi mano deteniéndome.

"Sam, tenemos que hablar" Miro nuestras manos. Wow todavía encajan perfectamente. ¡OLVIDA ESO SAM! Rápidamente suelto su mano.

"Yo sé que tenemos que, sólo... no ahora. ¿De acuerdo?" Él asiente con la cabeza y sale de la bodega en silencio.

Maldita Carly, por darme otra cosa más que añadir a mi lista de "Mierda que Sam tiene que averiguar durante sus vacaciones" Maldito Jonathan por ser un idiota. Maldito Freddie por volver a mi vida como un torbellino de viento.

La única gracia salvadora que tengo ahora son los chicos, que me salvaron de tener que responder a una pregunta que no estoy ni un poco lista para responder.

Carly hizo un punto, sin embargo, Jonathan y yo hemos tenido nuestros problemas antes de que Freddie volviera a aparecer, pero solo tomé la oportunidad. ¿Por qué estaba tan dispuesta a renunciar ahora? ¿De verdad me llegué a mi punto de ruptura? O bien, ¿Era mi objetivo final dejar Freddie?

Una cosa es cierta... Esta mierda se está haciendo demasiado complicada.

**¿Qué tal chicos? Interesante huh? Freddie está en Italia y Sam está contra la espada y la pared! Veamos que pasa ahora… créanme… está historia está cargada de drama y suspenso…. Y mucho seddie, es perfecta! **

**Espero sus reviews ;)**


End file.
